Koya
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Koya: 1992 - 1994 A falcon egg was a gift to Oroku Saki, given to him by his wife. Oroku Saki took this egg and journeyed to the town of Koya on the plateau of the same name in Japan. This location was selected both for its spiritual significance, but also for its role at the setting of the tale of the Sworded Falcon. There among the Shingon Buddhist temple, Oroku Saki incubated the egg and when it hatched, Oroku Saki made sure he was the one the hatchling imprinted on. Oroku Saki then took Koya home and trained her at his palace using his skills as a master falconer. Koya: 1994 Less than two years old, Koya was a deadly falcon. Saki then taught her to hunt not only mice and varmints, but also human prey. At his command Koya would fly at targets. Upon reaching them, she would tear and slash at their throat and eyes. If her master gave a different command, she would instead slash at their face, impairing them as Saki charged in to make the fatal strike. An example of this coordinated strike would be when Koya accompanied Saki to murder the Hamato Clan. Koya not only helped the Foot locate the children after they fled into the woods and hid, even clawing the eldest son as he tried to prevent his youngest brother from being taken. After helping the Foot round up the Hamato heirs, Koya flew back to find her master and finding him locked in combat with Hamato Yoshi and losing. Koya swept in, clawed Yoshi's face, and gave Saki the upperhand. Koya: 1994 - 2014 Koya continued to aid Shredder in battle. She often perched atop his throne and was known occasionally lash out subjects would raised their voice to her master, even killing members of Saki's inner circle. Only Saki, his wife, daughter, and Tatsu seemed to free to speak candidly with Koya uncaged. When Saki tasked Baxter Stockman to create a mutant army, Koya's loyalty was rewarded by selection to not only be part of the second batch of mutant experimental soldiers, but to also undergo specific deaging mutations to restore her youth (as she was nearing the end of her lifespan). Koya: 2014 - 2016 Following her mutation, Koya and the mutant shark Bludgeon were both sequestered from the other mutant animals. Shredder believed they should be trained in the method of the Foot and kept them in a secret part of the Foothold where they were trained by Shredder personally, as well as his elite inner circle. During this time Koya and Bludgeon came to regard one another as surrogate siblings, becoming very close. Koya: 2016 - Present When her training was complete, Koya was tasked to scour the city to not only search for the the Turtles, but also to patrol Foot Clan assets and spy on some Foot's allies, such as Old Hob, Mei Pieh Chi, and the other Mutanimals. When she failed to realized all had defected, she became resolve to redeem herself by killing the Turtles and their precious rat. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Koya is quite expressive and outspoken. She seems to genuinely enjoy hunting, fighting, and killing. She gets particularly excited when allowed to hunt the Turtles or Master Splinter, most likely as she believes killing them will make her master happy. Like her master, Koya often remarks about eating the Turtles, though unlike Shredder, she would probably really do it.Network Files: Koya Threat Assessment Resources * Mutant Falcon Physiology: Koya is a bipedal falcon of humanoid size and stature. ** Aerial Adaptation: Koya retains many of her avian attributes and has even developed other unique adaptations to allow a mutant bird of her size the capacity for flight. ** Enhanced Agility, Balance, & Coordination: Koya has a remarkable sense for her body's spatial dimensions and how it relates to her environment. She has exceptional balance and coordination. ** Enhanced Bite & Claws: Koya's mutation made the keratin which makes up her talons and beak incredibly dense and resilient, allowing her claws and beak to withstand significant stress and thus also be used to deadlier effect. Koya's talons are able to tear through thin metal. In a diving attack, Koya's leg talons were able to pierce the shell of Michelangelo in a single strike, leaving six gaping holes in his shell. ** Enhanced Healing: Koya, like most mutant animals, is able to heal from damage at a remarkable rate. ** Enhanced Sight: Koya has exceptional sight at incredible distances, allowing her to read the page of a book from two miles away, though such feats would require her to concentrate and focus. ** Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Even without flying, Koya is particularly quick and nimble. While we don't know her top running speed, we know she can keep pace with the Turtles and seems equally adept as them at evading attacks and responding to stimulus. ** Prehensile Feet: Koya's feet are able to pick up and manipulate objects much the same as her hands. ** Winged Flight: Koya can fly at speeds somewhat faster than highway speeds for long distances, but she can reach incredible speeds when diving equal to roughly one-third the speed of sound. * Safinat Dakhma Training: Koya was trained even before her mutation to act as a weapon for the Shredder. She would swoop in and claw target's faces, impairing them during their combat with her master. Since her mutation, she's been trained to become a full-fledged assassin, infiltrator, and scout. ** World-Class Master of Shurikenjutsu: Koya's ability to use gravity to her advantage, combined with her exceptional coordination and vision allow her to become a truly deadly master of target throwing. Usually her prey will not even know she is near when they fall over dead, and that is because she's not near at all - she's way above them and gone by the time their body hits the floor. ** Expert Infiltrator: Koya is incredibly stealthy and quiet when she wants to be. She is remarkably skilled at evading cameras or using her kunai or shuriken to impair them from a distance when she cannot. ** Expert Martial Artist: Koya is a deadly martial artist, especially with her razor-sharp talons and beak. Trained in ninjitsu, she seems to be every bit as capable as the Turtles though she clearly lacks their broad range of fighting moves as she seems to have skipped some of the fundamentals to focus on more specialized techniques. Weaknesses * Hollow Bones: Koya has hollowed bones. * Obsession: She is obsessed with the Turtles and disregards tactics in order to fight them directly, even if she is outnumbered. Analytics * Physicality: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Occult: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Strategy: 3 - Trained / Exceptional Trivia and Notes Trivia * Koya has a Threat Assessment ranking of 85, marking her as a High Threat. Notes * Koya is a character from the IDW TMNT comics Links and References * Appearances of Koya * Character Gallery: Koya Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Mutanimal Category:Villains Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Star Citian Category:Japanese Category:Wings Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Martial Arts Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat